Halikar
| slam elemental damage = 25 | slam radius = 5.0 | slide physical damage = 175.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 105.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | introduced = | notes = | users = Drahk Master }} The Grineer Halikar is a mace that can be thrown to hit enemies at range. Like the Glaive and the Kestrel the mace will return to its owner after being thrown, however it has the unique property of having a chance to disarm enemies it hits while in flight, similar to Loki's Radial Disarm. This is the Grineer Drahk Master's weapon of choice. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Thrown attack has a large homing property, as well as a chance to disarm target. Homing may be also considered a disadvantage as the Halikar often decides to head to the weakest nearby target. *Deals damage on ground slam. *Ground slam ragdolls enemies. *Ground Finisher attacks are guaranteed to inflict a bleed proc. *Comes with a and polarity. *High base attack speed. *Silent. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Regular attacks have momentum, like some heavy weapons (stagger resist). Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) relegates the user to weak fist strikes until the weapon returns. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range, though the homing function mitigates this somewhat. *Low critical chance. *Thrown attack homing can cause player to miss original target. Tips *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 35 * 400% = 140 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including Channeling and the Finishing Touch mod. **For example, a Halikar without any mods will deal 49 damage (= 140 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully leveled Finishing Touch, this is increased to 78 damage and to 117 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Halikar's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, when combined with Toxin elemental mods. *While hard to achieve, it is possible to disarm several enemies with one throw. **To get this to work in a way other than hoping for lucky rebounds, one can either use Power Throw for direct hits or a fully leveled Quick Return to hit them on the way back, as it will have a predictable return path and punch through everything on the way back. **The latter works even better in combination with Whirlwind, when aiming past a lined-up group of enemies at a nearby wall and following up with a quick sidestep. * Using the Whirlwind mod is highly recommended as it can lead to easier headshots. Notes *When equipping the Halikar, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Halikar, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with Life Strike. ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. *The Halikar is a unique weapon as it is the first equipable weapon capable of disarming an enemy.This capability was initially reserved to Warframe abilities, including Radial Disarm. **This capability is removed whilst under the effect of a Proc. **Disarm chance is determined by the weapon's status chance. *Unlike the Glaive and the Kestrel, the Halikar has a limited degree of homing capability in-flight by gently curving its flight path via thrusters. However, this ability only benefits targeting at longer range, and is lost after the first bounce. *Certain enemies can't be disarmed, e.g. Ospreys or capture targets. *The Halikar has a base range similar to the Kestrel, or 3/4 that of the Glaive. Like with other thrown weapons, using Whirlwind on the Halikar will increase flight speed as well as distance traveled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled Whirlwind will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. *When used within Duelling, the enemy will have their weapon removed permanently and the wielder will have their weapon slot replaced with the stolen weapon. **Both the original weapon and the stolen weapon will be returned upon leaving the Clan Dojo. Bugs *Has been known to steal the weapons away from the Stalker. It is unknown if this is entirely intentional. The weapons you gain will only be available in that mission, however, and will replace your equipped weapon if you have one. Stalker's voice lines trigger as if Radial Disarm was used against him, however he will be affected by the Halikar unlike the ability. *The Halikar is thrown with the right hand and caught in the left, sometimes the hand-swapping animation on catch will not trigger, leaving the weapon in the left hand. *Ground slams sometimes deal additional damage inside a smaller radius, which shows itself as one or more additional damage number popups. *When shown holstered within the Liset, the Halikar sometimes reverts to having default colors as opposed to any customized ones the player might have chosen. Trivia *The Halikar's name derived from Chalikar, which is another name for Chakrams, a throwing weapon in which Glaive-type weapons are based on. *Previously, the Halikar's thrown damage was lower than stated by the Arsenal. This was fixed in and additionally buffed to 150 (from the formerly claimed 105). Media Warframe Halikar, Get Bent thequickdraw Patch History }} See also *Glaive, a Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Glaive Prime, the Prime enhancement of the Glaive. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Cerata, an Infested Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. fr:Halikar Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Grineer Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Glaive Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Thrown